1: Cruel and Heartless
by ShanaSakuraGal
Summary: New student. Strange aura. Abnormal secret. Kaemon Miyazawa is hiding something and Sakura wants to find out and he is hiding more than expected! His magic is stronger than Clow Reed! What's going on? *COMPLETE*
1. New Student

**Hello people! This is my first CardCaptor Sakura story so please review and tell me what you think. Please, no flames. As you can see, the title says '1: Cruel and Heartless'. I only put in the '1' in it because I am doing my CardCaptor Sakura stories in an order. Hope you don't mind!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing of CardCaptor Sakura is mine. Nothing...but I wished. Oh well. Can't have everything. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters 'Maureena Saki' and 'Ogano Saki'.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Student

_.:Few Weeks Ago:._

_While Sakura was capturing the Fight card, someone, wearing a cloak with a hood concealing the head watched her. "Humph. Don't know martial arts huh? So weak..."_

.:Kinomoto Residence:.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Sakura called back from her room.

Sakura grabbed her bag and her hat and ran downstairs.

"Good morning!" Sakura's normal cheery voice greeted.

"Good morning," Fujitaka greeted back.

Sakura sat down where she usually sat, looked to a photo and said, "Good morning mum!"

The photo of Nadeshiko smiled back at Sakura. The smile seemed to say 'Good morning my little flower'.

Fujitaka settle down Sakura's breakfast in front of her. Sakura picked up her chopsticks when she realised...

"Good morning _Touya_," she greeted yet again.

Touya, Sakura's brother was sitting opposite of her. He was drinking from his mug.

Sakura growled softly. "I said 'good _morning_'!" Sakura's voice was getting a little louder.

"Uh-oh," was all Touya said, his voice slightly muffled because his mug was still in front of his mouth. Putting down his mug, he continued in a teasing tone, "I'd better be careful. The _monster_ is getting angry." He ended his sentence with a cheeky grin.

Angry veins appeared on Sakura's head as she began to growl louder. Then, through gritted teeth, she said, "I. Am. Not. A. Monster!"

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Fujitaka as he sat down besides Sakura.

"Nothing!" Sakura said.

They put their hands together and said in unison, "Ikatakimasu!"*

.:On The Way to School:.

Sakura was rollerblading to school alongside her barbaric brother, and her crush, Yukito Tsukishiro.

"Sakura stop following us…" commented Touya.

Sakura snapped from her daze and looked at her brother who had stopped in front of her.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I said, 'stop following us'," repeated Touya.

"Uuh…" Sakura looked around her and when she looked behind her, she saw her school. Sakura had been staring at Yukito the whole time that she did not notice she had skated past her own school.

Sakura felt her face turn scarlet has she skated off back towards her school and shouting back, "Sorry!"

Sakura entered her classroom. "Good morning!" said Sakura.

Touya looked back with a frown, while Yukito smiled in amusement as they watched Sakura skate away in embarrassment.

"Good morning!" Sakura heard her other classmates respond.

The cheery little blossom walked over to her seat, meeting eyes with her best friend.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," she greeted.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied with a gentle smile as Sakura sat down.

When the classroom door opened, Syaoran and Meiling walked in and they too, took their seats. Soon, the homeroom teacher, Tereda-sensei entered the classroom to start homeroom.

After taking attendance, Tereda-sensei made an announcement, "Today, we have a new student once again."

The whole class began to murmur softly.

"Another new student?" Sakura asked herself.

"It is really rare to have new students of what feels like every week," commented Tomoyo.

"Meiling-chan just came here a few weeks ago and now…" Sakura was unable to finish for the new student had walked into class and was standing up front.

As Tereda-sensei was writing the new student's name on the blackboard, Sakura observed the boy. He was tall, taller than Syaoran and probably a centimetre taller than Yamazaki Takashi. He had black hair and brown eyes and he wore a frown that put everyone in an uncomfortable position.

Tereda-sensei had finished writing down the name.

"This is Miyazawa Kaemon," he began. "He came from Australia so please have patience if he is unable to understand our language."

Then…a voice unknown spoke up.

"There is no need for trouble. I know the Japanese language very well. Do not think I am stupid 'cause I am not."

Everyone stared at Kaemon in dismay, especially Tereda-sensei. Kaemon had spoken so rudely, and somehow caused a fearful atmosphere in the classroom, instead of an angry one.

Tereda-sensei cleared his throat and continued as though Kaemon said nothing. "Uh…eeto°…th–there's a seat in front of Daidouji-san. Y-you can sit there."

Kaemon walked towards his new desk. As he did, everyone's eyes were still watching him.

* * *

*Itadakimasu means 'It's time to eat'. (**A/N: Hope I spelt 'itadakimasu' right….**).

°Eeto means 'Um'.


	2. Heartless Kaemon

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine :)**

Chapter 2: Heartless Kaemon

Everyone from Sakura's class were relieved to hear the recess bell ring. They were desperate to stay away from Kaemon. Kaemon walked passed everyone as they continued to talk about him. What they did not know, is that Kaemon has abnormal hearing ability. He heard every single word said.

"Is is just me, or did Miyazawa-san talk back at Tereda-sensei and our other teachers?" a girl asked her friend beside her in a whisper.

"He did! He's so scary," the girl's friend whispered back.

"Gosh…even the _teachers_ were scared of him," said a boy to himself.

"I wonder what's his problem…" said another girl.

Kaemon jumped up onto a tree branch without climbing. He settled himself down comfortably, letting his back rest on the tree. There, he ate his sushis. Suddenly, a little red-orange sparrow landed on a small, thin branch beside Kaemon. Kaemon looked at the bird and stared at it with his usual frown. He then lifted his hand to the tiny creature, and it hopped onto his index finger.

"You're so lucky you know…" began Kaemon, "no one keeping secrets from you…free to do whatever…free to be who you want to be…"

Kaemon sighed.

"Why?" chirped a voice.

The small sparrow spoke…or at least, to Kaemon's ears. Plainly, not only can Kaemon hear from far away, he can also speak to animals. Kaemon's eyes darkened. They showed different emotions. Frustration. Sadness. Anger. Stress. Dismay…

"I think it is better off…if I just kept it to myself. I don't want you to be worrying about my problems if you could be free from stress instead," replied Kaemon. Kaemon loved animals, especially birds. Birds showed more freedom than any other animal. "I suggest you return to what you were doing. Do not worry about me. _I_ worry about _my_ problems while _you_ worry about _your_ problems…that is, if you have any."

The little red-orange sparrow nodded its small head and flew off from Kaemon's finger. Kaemon's eyes darkened even more as he finished his box lunch of sushi's. He then jumped down from the tree and turned away, walking towards the school play grounds. When he turned the corner, he bumped into some boy from his new class. The sudden collide made the boy fall to the ground onto his bum. Kaemon, who was still standing, got angry.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Watch where you are going!"

The boy looked up at Kaemon with a face of fear and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh yeah sure," Kaemon said harshly, "Like you are even sorry at all!"

"No! I really am sorry!"

"Liar! You're all liars. Idiot!" And with that, Kaemon walked past the fallen boy.

Sakura ran towards the boy and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The boy shook his head and ran off without a single word. "Uh-hey! Wait!" Sakura called after the boy.

But she made no move to follow him. Sakura had seen the whole thing.

_It is true, it seems_, Sakura thought to herself, _what people have been saying so far are true. Miyazawa-san is really mean…_

_And I wonder, what's wrong with him and I do wonder why. I can see in his expression, other than his eyes…the sadness he holds within…_


	3. Talking Clow Card Matters

**DISCLAIMER: Is it really necessary to have a disclaimer every single chapter? Oh well, better safe than sorry. I know…an old saying but it's true. So, CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me...except for Maureena Saki and Ogano Saki.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Talking Clow Card Matters

Sakura walked out of the school with Tomoyo beside her.

"Sakura-chan?" said a gentle voice. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Kura-chan!"

Sakura up from the ground and looked at Tomoyo. There was an anxious expression on her raven-haired friend.

"Kura-chan, daijobou desu ka˜?"

"Haiˆ," said Sakura, with a false smile. "Hai, dijobou desuˉ."

Sakura's smile faded into a wondering frown as she looked away from Tomoyo and ahead of her. Tomoyo looked at her cousin with more of a worried face.

"But Sakura-chan, you're not as cheerful as usual," Tomoyo pointed out. "Please tell me what is wrong. When I see you upset it makes _me_ upset too. What is it that is bothering you?"

Sakura thought for a moment and said, "You know that new student?"

"Hai," said Tomoyo, "What about Miyazawa-san?"

"Well, during recess, I saw him get angry at another boy from our class who bumped into him at a corner."

"And what if he got angry?"

"To-chan! You saw Miyazawa-san during school, right! You saw how he was behaving at the teachers! The teachers _themselves_ were frightened of Miyazawa-san!"

"Well Kura-chan, you do have a point. Miyazawa-san is quite scary indeed."

"And whenever I look at Miyazawa-san, I don't only see cruelty. I also see grief, resentment and agony. I see all of his hidden emotions in his eyes and I want to find what is wrong with him so I can help him."

Tomoyo listened to Sakura's words of concern as they continued to walk past Penguin Park.

On the way, Syaoran and Meiling were running behind them.

"Oi!" shouted Syaoran's voice.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked behind them.

Once Syaoran and Meiling caught up, Syaoran spoke, "Didn't you sense anything from Miyazawa?"

"Sense?" asked Sakura. "You mean...like an aura?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. The same aura we sense when there's a Clow Card, only much stronger."

"You sensed an aura coming from Miyazawa-san? A stronger aura!" asked Sakura, who now faced Syaoran with curiosity. "Do you think...?"

"That he is someone who is involved with Clow Reed and the Clow Cards? Yes," Syaoran said, finishing off Sakura's sentence for her.

The group began to wonder.

"It is most likely impossible," said Syaoran after a long silence. "There are no other groups who are involved with the Clow Cards."

"Only the Li Clan, that bath sponge Cerberus, me, Daidoji-san and you, Kinomoto-san, are the ones involved in this," said Meiling.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked to the three of her friends and said, "Let's go over to my house and we'll talk about this with Kero-chan."

.:Kinomoto Residence:.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling and Kero sat down on the floor in Sakura's room. Touya had to go to his part-time job after school and Fujitaka was coming home late.

"Miyazawa Kaemon?" Kero repeated after Sakura mentioned the new student while eating pudding, cake and some melon bread.

"Hai," said Sakura with a single nod.

Kero lowered his crumb of melon bread and thought deeply. "I have no idea about him," he said after a while. "I don't recall hearing his name before. Hm…Miyazawa…Miyazawa…nope! Nothin'."

"Then why did I sense an aura coming from him…?" Syaoran's voice trailed off as his chin rested in his fingers in thought.

"Well I don't know," said Kero in a mean tone. "If I said I have no idea about this Miyazawa dude, then I have no idea about this Miyazawa dude!"

"Well it's not my fault if you're so stupid not to know such a thing, _stuffed animal_," said Syaoran in a defending tone.

Meiling giggled. "Yes. Much too stupid for a _bath sponge_," she said, the back of her hand hiding her smirking mouth.

"I am not bath sponge, _little wench_!" shouted Kero at Meiling as he stood up with gritted teeth. Then he turned to Syaoran. "Or a stuffed animal, _brat_!"

"Hey! Can we please talk of Miyazawa-san instead?" asked Sakura.

"Uh – yes," said Kero, sitting back down. "Gomene˘. Demo¶, Sakura, no matter how much I think deeply, the name Miyazawa Kaemon does not ring a bell."

Sakura's face cringed but Kero's face went happy as a light bulb appeared above his head.

"How about tomorrow," he began, "I get into your bag and during recess or lunch, we can spy on Miyazawa and I'll get the chance to see if I can sense an aura from him!"

Sakura's normal, cheery face lit up. "Great idea Kero-chan!" she said, as she clapped her hands together."It might get stuffy in my bag but I'll leave my bag a little open so you can breathe. Ne*?"

"Hai!" said Kero. He stood up, put his hands to a fist and punched the air. "Yosha°! Awright! It's time for another CardCaptor mission!" The background became a rushing fiery colour.

Sakura slid into the background as the background changed into multiple sweat drops.

"I never said this was a CardCaptor mission," said Sakura in a tone of misery, a sweat dropping at the side of her head and emo lines above her head.

* * *

*Ne means 'ok' or 'right' in Japanese. (**A/N: At least, that's what I assume. I apologise, I'm still learning**)

°Yosha means 'alright' in Japanese. (**A/N: I might be wrong**)

˜Daijobou desu ka means 'are you okay' in Japanese.

ˆHai means 'yes'.

ˉHai. Daijobou desu means 'yes I'm okay'.

˘Gomene means 'sorry'.

¶Demo means 'but'.


	4. Was Spying on Kaemon Even a Good Idea?

**Hi everyone! I am deeply sorry for not updating so soon! I finally got off my lazy ass and started writing this story. If I wasn't lazy, I'd be continuing my story but I have limited internet so I can't really update much at home. I am so sorry and there aren't enough words to actually express how sorry I am. Other than that, I miss doing this story. So now, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I have learnt that there is no need for disclaimers on each chapter but in this certain chapter, there are scenes that does not belong to me. It belongs to the creators of Shakugan No Shana. The spoken script might not be the same but it is the same situation. And also, the song Born to be Free does not belong to me. It belongs to X-Japan.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Was Spying on Kaemon Even a Good Idea?

"Kero-chan, can you breathe?" asked Sakura in a whisper, as she turned her head a little and turned her eyes to look to her side.

"Hai," whispered back Kero's voice from inside Sakura's bag. "Don't worry about me, worry about spying on Miyazawa."

"Hai, hai."

After hearing Sakura agree, Kero squashed himself up in Sakura's bag beside his radio. Kero twisted the knob at the side of the radio.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Come in Tomoyo!" said Kero into the radio, continuously twisting the knob until he got connection.

This radio was a special radio created by Tomoyo's mother's company. With this, it does not make any signal noises. It is absolutely silent that to others, it may seem the radio is switched off.

"Tomoyo desu.*" said a voice from the radio.

"Tomoyo, where are you now?"

"I am at the lockers. Miyazawa-san is in far sight. What of you?"

"Sakura and I are on our way to the lockers."

"Then I will watch Miyazawa-san. I will keep telling you where he goes off to, since you need to check for his aura, ne?"

"Hai," Kero then began to connect to Syaoran and Meiling. "Oi, oi! Gakiº, kozu˜!"

"Who you calling gaki?" shouted Syaoran at the radio, a read angry vein pulsing at the side of his head.

"Who you calling kozu?" shouted Meiling to the same radio at the same time as Syaoran shouted, a red angry vein pulsing at the side of her head too. (**Temper, temper. XD**)

"Has Miyazawa reached the classroom yet?" continued Kero, ignoring Syaoran and Meiling's questions of rage.

"Not yet. But we see him coming this way," said Syaoran.

"And we also see Daidouji-san watching him from the corner he just came from," said Meiling.

"Yosh,ˉ" said Kero. "Keep an eye on him but don't make anything obvious."

"Hai," Syaoran and Meiling said in unison.

.:During Homeroom and the First Two Sessions:.

_This can't be possible…it just doesn't make sense…_Kero thought to himself, as he watched Kaemon. _This is an aura I haven't sensed in ages…this aura is as strong as Clow Reed's…no _stronger _than Clow Reed's by a little._(**Omg Kero-chan! Are you serious? XD**)

Kero continued to watch Kaemon in utter confusion, not knowing who the hell Kaemon is. Suddenly, there was a bang that came from the teacher's desk.

"Miyazawa-san! Will you care to tell me why you haven't opened up your notebook and text?" shouted an enraged Utada-sensei, the English teacher.

He knew of Kaemon's behaviour against both students and teachers, but he isn't like other teachers who let such a child take over and scare him. Kaemon just stared at the teacher with his usual frown, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Miyazawa-san, do you hear me? Are you even listening to me Miyazawa-san!"

"Why don't _you_ listen?" said Kaemon in a harsh tone that surprised Utada-sensei. Kaemon kept his arms crossed and his solemn expression as he continued, "Since I am from Australia, I know the English language very well. Look at what you have written on the board. You filled in a blank spot by mistake when you shouldn't have. Other than that, you have written it down wrong."

"Wrong?" squeaked Utada-sensei.

"Yes. Wrong," repeated Kaemon. "If I wrote down what you wrote into my textbook, I would be wrong myself. The real answer is 'that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'," Kaemon said his answer in a perfect accent, "but I wouldn't have gotten the phrase correct if I had not memorised the true description beforehand."

Kaemon stared at the teacher with an evil look that sent shivers down everyone's spine, whoever looked.

Kaemon continued, but in a much ruthless, careless tone, "The reason why you got it wrong is because all you do is talk and talk and never get to the point. So if you want to teach me something, I suggest you study your subject properly before actually showing off how smart you _think_ you are."

Utada-sensei couldn't hold it anymore. His face, face-faulted into a frightened expression, where his eyes went round and full on white with thick, black out-line. His skin went pale and his forehead went blue.

Utada-sensei ran out of the classroom while shouting, "Aaah! There is definitely something wrong with that boy!"

Kaemon's eyes narrowed with pleasure and a small, unseen smile crawled up his always-frowning lips.

The next class was the same, where Kaemon corrects and scares off the teacher.

"Wha-what?" began Sekido-sensei. "My explanation sounds like I'm talking in my sleep?"

Sekido-sensei ran out of the room screaming. "Gaa-ah! They don't pay me enough for this!"

.:Recess:.

"Naniˆ?" shouted the whole group, as Kero explained what he figured out so far about the mysterious Miyazawa Kaemon.

"That's impossible!" shouted Syaoran. "No one else is stronger than Clow Reed! Even by a tiny bit!"

"That is what I thought too," said Kero.

"Does that mean we have to keep spying on him?" asked Sakura, half-heartedly.

"Yup," said Kero, as he slipped into Sakura's bag.

"Well, here it goes," said Meiling through gritted teeth, with a huge bead of sweat sliding down her head and emo lines below her eye.

"Let's split up to look for him," said Tomoyo.

"Hai," all the rest said.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sakura, with Kero in a shoulder bag, walked around the school play grounds. She continued to search but couldn't find Kaemon.

"Do you see him?" Kero asked from the bag, looking up at Sakura.

"Iie¶," replied Sakura. "Pass me the radio."

Kero gave Sakura the radio and she began to connect to all her friends at once. It is perhaps awkward to have to use a radio where a whole lot of people can see, but to those 'whole lot of people', Sakura and her friends were using only toys to play with like any other normal elementary kids.

"Tomoyo-chan? Li-kun? Meiling-chan?" Sakura called into the radio.

"Yes?" said three voices in unison.

"Meiling-chan, you first. Have you found Miyazawa-san?"

"No. I've been looking all around the quiet places but he's nowhere where I've checked."

"Li-kun?" said Sakura, turning to Syaoran.

"I can't find him either."

"What about you To-chan?"

"I am walking around inside the building but I don't know why Miyazawa-san would be—" Tomoyo paused.

"Tomoyo-chan? Did something happen?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"I hear someone singing…" replied Tomoyo.

"Singing?" repeated Meiling.

Everyone could hear what each other were saying, since all the radios were connected to all of each other.

Meiling continued, "What has singing got to do with Miyazawa-san?

"Because it's Miyazawa-san who is singing."

"Huh?" Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran said at the same time in confusion, even Kero, who could hear the conversation from Sakura's bag.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tomoyo pressed her ear to the door of the music room. She could hear strumming of a guitar and Kaemon's voice. She continued to listen until he ended the song. She could tell those words sung described how Kaemon was feeling.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura's voice whispered loudly, as she, Syaoran and Meiling approached.

"Hey," Tomoyo greeted in a whisper, "I think Miyazawa-san will sing another song, so sssshh."

Everyone nodded. More strumming came and so did Kaemon's voice.

_Touch the stream an ember ray_  
_Seize the light and don't let the falcon find you_  
_Close your eyes and see the sight_  
_Where the sun be free to shine_

_Chorus:_  
_Born to be free (free forever)_  
_Born to be free (now and forever)_  
_Nobody can steal (steal the freedom)_  
_Our life away(they will not sever)_  
_Born to be free (free forever)_  
_I want to be free (we won't surrender)_  
_We'll be forever free to love_

_Cut the leash fulfilling death_  
_Try to hide and try not to die!_  
_Into the shadow the butterfly_  
_Where your heart will fill to fly_

_Chorus:_  
_Born to be free (free forever)_  
_Born to be free (now and forever)_  
_Nobody can steal (steal the freedom)_  
_Our life away(they will not sever)_  
_Born to be free (free forever)_  
_I want to be free (we won't surrender)_

_We'll be forever free to love_

_"Just believe in love_  
_Breathe in life_  
_You'll seize the world of difference_  
_You'll cross the line... it's endless_  
_As if destiny has it's own mind_  
_It's love covers mine with blindness_  
_It's hatred cuts through the skin of shallowness_  
_But I wont run_  
_I will rule"_

_Born to be free_  
_Born to be free_  
_Nobody can steal_  
_Our life away_  
_Born to be free_  
_Born to be free_  
_We'll be forever_  
_We're free to love_

_Chorus:_  
_Born to be free (free forever)_  
_Born to be free (now and forever)_  
_Nobody can steal (steal the freedom)_  
_Our life away(they will not sever)_  
_Born to be free (free forever)_  
_I want to be free (we won't surrender)_  
_We'll be forever free to love_

"Isn't that by X-Japan?" asked Sakura.

"It's a metal song isn't it...?" asked Meiling. "It sounds weird to hear a metal song being sung on an acoustic guitar..."

"Oi! No time to guess who made the song and how it sounds like!" Kero said in a shouted whisper.

"Don't you think there's something strange about Miyazawa's voice?" asked Syaoran.

"Why? Because he's actually good at it?" asked Sakura.

"Mm-hm. I'd say better than me too," said Tomoyo.

"Don't you notice?" asked Meiling.

"Notice what?" asked Sakura.

"Daidouji-san, do you notice?" Meiling turned to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, notice what?" Kero spoke up, he too, other than Sakura, was oblivious to what the others were aware of.

"Miyazawa-san's voice is a little too high for a boy," informed Tomoyo.

Kero and Sakura were speechless. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing an angry Kaemon.

"What were you doing, spying on me all day?" hissed Kaemon.

"What? N-nooo. We weren't spying on you," Sakura, an awful liar, said, waving her hands in front of her.

"I am not stupid. I know what you have been up to. I knew right from the start you were spying on me when Miss Curly-Haired here talked into her radio this morning at the lockers." Kaemon had pointed to Tomoyo.

"Huh? But I was far away…" Tomoyo's voice began, which then drifted off in wonder.

"Eeh!" shouted Sakura, "How did-?"

"I am not as deaf as normal people," interrupted Kaemon.

"Seriously Miyazawa, what is up with you?" asked Syaoran, in a near shout.

"What's up with me?" repeated Kaemon. "What's up with me? What's up with me is that you and your buddies here cannot seem to leave me alone! I know what you already know about me, now that you've been spying."

"Who are you exactly and what have you got to do with magic?"

"Ugh! Seriously, can't you people mind your own business! It is such a tire to have annoying weaklings like you, bother me all the time!"

"Who are you calling a weakling!?"

"The person I am staring at!"

As soon as Syaoran heard Kaemon's answer, he balled his hands to a fist and launched a punch at Kaemon. Kaemon caught Syaoran's fist and threw him behind into the music room. Syaoran landed on the floor hard with a little slide.

"Syaoran!" shouted Meiling.

She looked at Kaemon with anger flickering in her red-brown eyes.

"How dare you hurt my fiancé!" she shouted as she charged at Kaemon.

She lifted her foot to kick at Kaemon but he caught her foot and made her spin in the air in a horizontal position.

"Gah!" shouted Meiling as she landed on the floor on her side.

"What is going on here?" shouted a female teacher.

"Nothing serious, Miss," said Kaemon. "Just two clumsy little brats seemed to have stumble over my business and suddenly hurt themselves."

"We're not clumsy!" shouted Syaoran in complaint as he got up slowly from the floor.

Sakura and Tomoyo were just shocked at the scene that they were speechless. Besides, there wasn't even anything to do to help.

"Stay out of my business! Or you will regret it," threatened Kaemon.

He walked past Tomoyo and Sakura, intentionally bumping his shoulder hard onto Sakura's shoulder.

Before walking any further, he turned back and called,"That goes for the five of you."

"Five?" the teacher said, as she blinked in perplexity. "There's a fifth one of you?" All she saw were four 4th graders, two of them holding onto where their bones ached and two of them still in a shocked state. The teacher just took it that Kaemon must have miscounted.

.:3rd and 4th Periods of the Day:.

Science class, the experiments may be fun a bit…but not theory work, especially, if Kaemon was there to correct the teacher's mistake again.

"Mi-Miyazawa-san…w-what do you mean…my chemical formula is incorrect…? Making a fatal flaw in it…?" babbled Urashima-sensei, pointing at the formula written on the board with a trembling hand.

"I already told you, you idiotic teacher! Do I really have to go through all my explaining? Do we have to switch places, where I become some crazy teacher and where you become a confused student who doesn't seem to catch the words I say?" said Kaemon.

"Aaahh!" shouted Urashima-sensei, dashing out of the door. "Why did this even happen to me!"

The next class, would be something you'd expect.

"Miyazawa-san, have mercy!" Kawase-sensei said as he slowly slid the front of his body down the blackboard.

Then, he couldn't hold it anymore, thus he ran out, shouting, "My mum was right when she said I should have become a waiter instead!" He went to the open window and began to step out. "Sayonara◊, cruel world!" he continued as he jumped out the window (**suicide just coz of some kids a little too harsh correction? O.o**).

.:Lunch:.

Karma. He believed in karma. Sometimes, karma can be made without fate controlling it. Meaning, he could spy back on Sakura's friends like when they spied on him. He didn't need to spy back. But he did. A small, evil grin crept up his on lips as he stood on a tree branch just above the group.

"Li-kun, daijoubou desu ka?" Sakura asked.

"Hai! I'm fine!" said Syaoran.

"What about you Meiling-chan?" asked Tomoyo in her normal, soft voice.

"Don't worry about me. I don't even feel any pain!" Meiling said in a proud gesture, where she straightened her back and put her hands on her hips.

However, doing that put more pain onto her left arm, the arm that she landed on. Her eye twitched as soon as she felt the throb in her arm, signalling to everyone that she was lying.

"Miyazawa said the five of us…" Syaoran began, speaking his thoughts. "Could it be that he knows the stuffed animal was with us the whole time?"

Kero threw a piece of teriyaki chicken into the air and caught it in his mouth. He swallowed it with pleasure but as soon as he consumed it he shouted at Syaoran, "I am not a stuffed animal!"

After that, he popped another piece of the chicken into his mouth, humming with more pleasure.

"It is possible…I guess…" said Sakura with uncertainty in her tone, leaving the group to wonder.

* * *

*Tomoyo desu means 'This is Tomoyo' as you might guess

ºGaki means 'brat'

˜Kozu means 'kid'

ˉYosh has the same meaning as yosha

ˆNani means 'what'

¶Iie means 'no'

◊Must I mention what sayonara means? Oh well, just in case. It means 'good bye'

**Wow. This is quite the long chapter so far. The past three chappies only filled up three pages. This one however filled 10! Some of the Japanese written has not been translated only because it has been mentioned in previous chapters along with translations so I thought I didn't need to keep putting in a conversion. Besides, I was running out on symbols to use. Don't worry everyone. I'll make sure I update soon.**

******And I'm starting to like Kaemon's character…well, I always did XD**  


**.:In 2012:.**

**OMG! Sorry I haven't updated in like a year. I really should have updated since I don't want to keep an unfinished story in-progress when the world would end soon.**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	5. Secret Revealed

**Hey guys! I'm back. Hope you enjoy this next chapter because Kaemon will be doing more than correcting the teacher and there is a big secret revealed that leaves the whole school speechless. No, Sakura's secret as a CardCaptor is safe…but Kaemon's…**

**Disclaimer: There is another part in this chappie that doesn't belong to me. I've changed words around but the situation stays the same. This situation belongs to the creators of Shakugan No Shana.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secret Revealed

P.E class was different that day. Tereda-sensei was out on a teacher's conference (causing Rika to feel upset [**Poor Rika!**]), leaving Sakura's class with a substitute in his place. This teacher only thought about discipline.

"Hooee…" began Sakura, sweat running down the side of her face and her eyes turning into spinning spirals. "How much longer must we keep this up?"

"I don't know," said Tomoyo.

The whole class were running laps on the track. Everyone was already tired and they all needed to rest.

"Hey! Keep running and don't stop out there!" shouted Otsuka-sensei, as he hit the end of his bamboo sword on the ground.

"Ugh…what the hell's wrong with that guy?" asked a girl. "He sure is worked up about something…"

"Don't know…Otsuka has always been kinda weird," replied another girl.

"I guess…he looks like a pervert…" said another really tired out girl.

"Shut up!" Otsuka-sensei shouted from the end/start of the track. "Save your breath for running!"

Otsuka-sensei laid his bamboo sword on his shoulder. He looked at Kaemon.

_Miyazawa…thinks he's so smart making fun of the teachers,_ he thought to himself,_ Well, I'll teach him a lesson._

"Damn it already!" said Syaoran. "That asshole is killing us!"

"He's starting to piss me off…!" grumbled Meiling.

_Damn it!_ Otsuka-sensei thought as he watched Kaemon running. _He hasn't even broken a sweat!_

Kaemon was way in front of everyone else and just as Otsuka-sensei said, Kaemon has not one bit gotten puffed out from running all those laps. They were close to the end when suddenly, Rika couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Rika-chan!" shouted Sakura, turning back to help out her friend. Seeing this, Otsuka-sensei ran towards the fallen girl and started to yell, "Hey! What are you doing? Get up and keep running!"

"Otsuka-sensei, kudasai*! You have got to let Rika-chan rest!" begged Sakura. "If she keeps going she might faint!"

"That's just an excuse to slack off. Physical fitness demands effort!" said Otsuka-sensei, hitting the end of his bamboo sword to the ground again, making Rika wince.

"But seriously!" began Meiling. "Why do we have to run laps all throughout our P.E session?"

"Meiling-san, I am doing this for you own good! Gah!" replied Otsuka-sensei. He shouted out the 'gah' because all of the sudden, he was kicked to the ground, face first. Everyone looked up to whom was behind Otsuka-sensei before kicking him.

"Move it jerk!" said Kaemon harshly with his arms crossed as he put his foot down. Otsuka-sensei stood up and pointed angrily at Kaemon.

"Why you little _twit_!" he shouted, an angry vein hiding behind his fringe, though still visible.

Kaemon closed his eyes and turned his head away, still arms crossed. "This is stupid!" he said. "I fail to see the purpose behind all this. If you don't mind, explain to me the point of running around in circles."

"Miyazawa, do you know how serious it is to kick a teacher?" Otsuka-sensei continued to shout. On his next sentence, he continuously began banging his bamboo sword on the ground. "You're a problem, you're suspended, no expelled!"

He stopped his banging and his shoulders moved up and down as he breathed heavily with that same angry vein on his forehead. Kaemon just stared.

_What a repulsive, idiotic toad,_ Kaemon thought to himself.

"Stop looking at me like that!" continued Otsuka-sensei as he started to bang his sword on the ground again.

"Is…is Miyazawa-san thinking of actually hitting the teacher?" whispered Tomoyo to Sakura.

"I hope not…" Sakura said, whispering back.

"Are you going to say something or not!" yelled Otsuka-sensei. "You better show me some respect kid! Or so help me, Miyazawa! I will wipe that look off your face!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"grumbled Meiling.

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Are you even listening to me!" screamed Otsuka-sensei.

That did it.

Kaemon tightened his fist. He turned around to face his back on Otsuka-sensei, did a handstand and while doing that, the feet that began to lift to the air, kicked the teacher right up his jaw. Everyone gasped. Kaemon turned around on his handstand, let his feet fall, making a body-bridge, then he stood up properly while at the same time, Otsuka-sensei fell onto his back, his bamboo sword falling to the floor too.

_That…hurt…_thought Otsuka-sensei.

He opened eyes and tried to get up but as soon as he did, Kaemon laid his foot on the teacher's chest, preventing him from standing up. Kaemon put his hands on his hips and bent down to look at the teacher in the eye.

"Listen up, airhead!" said Kaemon, "I may not have the right to physically kick you down like that, but you don't have the right to tire us students by making us run in pointless circles either. It is a stupid drill and it is tiresome. It aches our bones and it's doing nothing but kill us! P.E isn't about running laps. It is about doing the sports we love doing, you got that?" All Otsuka-sensei could do was leave his mouth open, speechless. Kaemon's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said 'you got that?'!" repeated Kaemon.

"Um-uh..ey…uh…" mumbled Otsuka-sensei, not knowing what to say.

He nodded. Kaemon lifted his foot off the teacher, turned around and walked away.

Kaemon stopped abruptly, turned his head to look back and said, "I don't have time to play useless games with you."

After that, he continued on walking.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The school bell rung, signalling the end of school. Although, some others had to stay for clubs. Sakura threw her baton into the air and caught it, spun it in her hand, threw it up and caught it again. Repeating the same thing, her thoughts were off into her own world.

_Miyazawa-san is different…what Kero-chan said about him is most likely impossible…_thought Sakura.

"Did you hear what happened in grade 4 class 2?" whispered a cheerleader girl to her friend. Sakura overheard and wanted to listen more.

"What? What happened?" asked another girl.

"That new guy, Miyazawa-kun, literally _kicked_ the sports teacher down!"

"Shut up! You're joking! Which teacher?"

"No! I'm not joking! It's true! Miyazawa-kun kicked Otsuka-sensei on his jaw with a handstand kick!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Well, if Miyazawa-kun kicked Otsuka-sensei, then I thank him for that. Otsuka is such a jerk."

"Haha. That's what Miyazawa-kun called him."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Sakura was so caught up in the two girls' conversation that she wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing. The next thing she knew, her baton landed on her head…as usual. Sakura's eyes turned into diagonal lines while a wide dancing river of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey look at Miyazawa-san!" shouted Chiharu.

Sakura looked to where Chiharu was pointing and so did a whole lot of others. Kaemon was dibbling the soccer ball with Syaoran and Yamazaki (who was from the opposite team) right on his tail. Kaemon stopped running and past it to some kid behind him. That kid got the ball and kicked it overhead back to Kaemon, who was now close to the goal. Kaemon stopped the ball with his chest and kicked it right through the goal, leaving a hole in the net!

"He-heehh!" shouted Sakura with awe. Those two girls that were talking about Kaemon before began to cheer for him, shouting out his name. "Ka-e-mon! Miyazawa! Ka-e-mon! Miyazawa!"

Soon afterwards, Kaemon had the ball again. He dribbled it closer to the goal. Some other boy, one who loved to play rough and unfair, kicked Kaemon's heels, sweeping him off his feet. Then, something unexpected happened. A wig fell off from Kaemon's head and long black hair was let loose. Kaemon fell to his bottom. Everything and everyone was silent. All had wide-eyes. Some speechless, some could only declare a gasp.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta-taº…" said Kaemon.

Kaemon opened his eyes and noticed his long side bangs were showing from the corner of his eyes. He also felt the weight of his long hair settle on his back. Noticing what happened; he stood up abruptly, grabbed his wig from the dirt and ran off, feeling the eyes of everyone burning to his back and hair.

"Ah! Miyazawa-san!" shouted Sakura as she followed.

Kaemon ran out of the school and so did Sakura. Kaemon ran all the way without getting tired. They ran past Sakura's house, turned to the right and kept going forward. Kaemon reached the front gate of his mansion and went in. Sakura stopped, knowing she can't go in without the owner's permission.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Maureena! What happened?" asked Ogano.

"Urusaiˉ!" shouted Maureena, who faked to be Miyazawa Kaemon.

Maureena ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door, making her father wince. Maureena leaned her back against the door while tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it any longer and cried with her face in her hands. A creature that looked like a stuffed animal came out of a door from a small house (a bit like a doll house, only much bigger to make this creature feel human-sized).

"Maureena? What happened?" asked the creature.

"They caught me, Kero-chan!" Maureena shouted into her hands. "They saw I am really a girl!" She grabbed Kero, jumped onto her bed and cried while hugging Kero. Kero hugged back.

"Maureena, I told you it was a bad idea to fake who you were," said Kero.

"I don't give a fig!" shouted Maureena into her pillow. "I don't care about what I am doing. I am only doing this to make my dad angry…"

"But is it working?"

"…no…"

"Then stop this, Maureena."

"Shut. Up."

* * *

*Kudasai means 'please'… (**I think…plz tell me if I am wrong, it's either 'kudasai' or 'onegai'…or…something else…**)

ºIta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta is a childish way of expressing pain. Basically meaning, 'ouchie' or 'owie'.

ˉUrusai means 'shut up'.

**Ooh! Getting interesting! Am I leaving questions hanging in the air? Lawl. ****What was Kero doing there? O.o Wait, and you'll see. **Even though this seems to be a boring story, I am only adding a character so you know who Maureena is in future stories of mine without needing me to explain. I thought a story would be better. Even though it may be boring, plz review and tell me what you think. Everyone knows how much authors want to know what other ppl think of their stories. So please do! I am working hard on these stories and I am working through my hmwrk. I'd rather make my stories then do boring hmwrk. I will be putting up the next chappie soon since I really enjoy making this story. If I don't, then blame my lazy ass. XD So now…

**Review! ^^**


	6. No One but Me

**Heya! Here it is! And just to let you know, this is the chapter where you get to find out the answers to your questions!**

**Disclaimer: The song called 'No One' doesn't belong to me. That song belongs to Aly and A.J. I know it's an old song but it suits with Maureena and all. About being called a 'Flame Haze', that doesn't belong to me either, also, to those who know Shakugan No Shana, I am using Flame Hazes differently. But don't worry, the powers and abilities stay the same.**

Chapter 6: No One but Me

Sakura rang the doorbell on the machine. "Saki desu*," a voice said from the machine after there was a long _beep _sound.

"Uh-um…ko-konnichiwa!" Sakura said into the speaker of the machine, "Watashi no namae waˉ Kinomoto Sakura. Eeto…I came from the same school Miyazawa Kaemon goes to…" Sakura continued, embarrassed and worried she might have said something wrong.

"Oh. One moment. I'll open the gate for you," continued the voice. There was a _beep_ again and the gate opened to let Sakura walk inside. The front yard was a huge garden. It was filled with gazebos, birdbaths, trees, beautiful plants and herbs. Sakura continued to walk until she came to the middle. She only stopped to observe a fountain. Its statue was a winged human, carrying a pot of water in each hand. Both pots spurt out water and into the pool below it. "Heehh…" began Sakura, "Sugoi…º"

"Young lady!" called a man from the entrance to the mansion. Sakura was snapped from her awe and she began to run towards the entrance. She ran up the small amount of stairs and stopped in front of the man. "Please come in. You must be wondering what happened to my daughter, as do I," said Ogano.

Sakura went inside and she was led into the dining room. Ogano sat down on a chair. "Please sit," Ogano said as he gestured to one of the eight chairs that surrounded the dining table. Sakura took a chair and sat down. "I am Saki Ogano and you are Kinomoto Sakura, ne?"

"Hai," replied Sakura.

"If I may ask, what exactly brings you here?"

"Well, something happened at school regarding your…daughter. A few days ago, he – I mean – she was dressed up as a boy and went by the name Miyazawa Kaemon…today her wig fell off and…"

Ogano sighed. "Maureena that little…she and I have been going on an argument and ever since it started, she began acting all unruly and her behaviour changed. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I can talk to her if you like. I mean, I know I am butting into someone else's business but–"

"You can talk to her if you like. But I'm not sure what can convince her to being the same old Maureena."

"I might be able to convince her, even though I don't know your daughter very well but I'll try my hardest!"

"Thank y–" suddenly, Ogano was interrupted when a small, orange creature burst through the dining room door.

"Ogano!" Kero shouted, "Maureena is running away!"

"Kero-chan?" shouted Sakura in confusion.

"She said she doesn't want to come back! Ever!" Kero continued.

"What?" shouted Ogano in disbelief.

"I'll go follow her!" stated Sakura. She ran out of the dining room and out of the entrance. Ogano pressed a button to open the gates to let Sakura out with making her wait for the gates to open. Sakura ran out and could see the running figure of Maureena in the distance. Sakura followed her.

Soon, they stopped at Penguin Park. Sakura was huffing when she finally caught up. She entered the park and saw Maureena softly swinging on the swings. Sakura approached the long-haired girl and sat down on the swing beside her. "You okay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" shouted Maureena, her head bent and her fringe covering her eyes, "Why do you care?"

"Because I do. I care for everyone."

"Humph…no wonder I cannot seem to find your enemies…'cause you don't have any."

"I know you'll probably hate me asking…but what happened…between you and your father?"

Maureena was quiet for a while, but she spoke up. "He kept a secret from me…a secret that I should have known the day I could understand words," she said.

"And you're angry at him because of a secret?" asked Sakura.

"You don't understand! It wasn't only about not telling me the secret when he should have. It's the secret itself."

"Well, since it's a secret I don't think I should force you to tell me what it is…"

"I'm a princess."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she jerked her head towards Maureena. Did she hear her right? Did she hear Maureena say she was a princess? Or were her ears deceiving her? Maureena continued, "The secret my father had kept from me…was that I was a princess of Silviara, one of the many kingdoms on Saturn."

"Saturn?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…Saturn."

"But Saturn's surface is made of gas. How can people, other than that, a whole group of _kingdoms_ live on Saturn?"

"My father told me it was all the Queens of all the kingdoms' job to keep up a barrier to disguise Saturn. Making Earthlings like you think Saturn was made out of gas."

"Cool…but…I don't see why you're angry about being a princess. I think being a princess is an awesome chance!"

"That's not the only secret."

"Hoe?"

"Saki Ogano…isn't my real father…" As Maureena said these words, Sakura's eyes grew wide. Maureena continued, "Ogano told me that my real parents died trying to protect me and a woman named Wirhelmina brought me to Earth after my kingdom suffered and died in the invasion of demons." Sakura's eyes stayed wide.

"Saki-san…" whispered Sakura in pity.

"The only survivors were Wirhelmina, the surviving members of the army, the children of all the families from my kingdom, Zacaria, who is my dog guardian, my twin sister and me."

"Twin sister?"

"Yeah. We never met until fate brought us together at 8 years old." Maureena kept looking down at her lap while tears formed in her eyes and fell.

"I know it's a big deal to you but I am sure of it, you'll get used to it!" said Sakura in her cheery voice to try and comfort Maureena.

Maureena looked up at Sakura. "You think?" she asked.

"Yup!" Sakura put on a gentle smile where she made a supporting smile on her lips, closed her eyes and lifted her brows. Maureena stared at Sakura and saw it. _Sakura's essence…where no matter which Sakura it is from other dimensions that same essence stays in each and everyone,_ thought Maureena. Maureena wiped her tears off with the back of her hands and smiled back at Sakura. "Arigatou gozaimasuˆ…Kinomoto-san," Maureena said.

"Please. You can call me Sakura," said Sakura.

"Ookaay…" said Maureena as she stood up from the swing, "Sakura-san…" she then tilted her head in thought, "Humph…Sakura-san just doesn't seem to cover it…Sakura-_chan_ suits a lot better…"

"Then take the pleasure to call me Sakura-chan! You can also call me Kura-chan. It's what Tomoyo-chan calls me."

"Okay then. If that's the case, then _you_ can call _me_ Maureena-chan!"

"Can I also call you Mau-Mau-chan?" Hearing this, Maureena fell to the floor with her feet sticking up in the air. A huge bead of sweat appeared above her feet. Maureena got up again with red cheeks. "That's the nickname my sister called me a long time ago," said Maureena, "…being called Mau-Mau-chan again just brings back the childishness…Reena-chan suits better but…I guess you can call me any of those two nicknames anytime!" Maureena smiled.

Sakura smiled back. Maureena looked at Sakura's cheery expression. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Maureena jumped to Sakura's right side, wrapped her arms around her neck and gave a little peck onto Sakura's cheek. "Muah!" said Maureena, as she gave the peck. Sakura stood frozen with large fully white eyes. Her mouth went over her chin line and her face grew scarlet red like how the sky looked right that moment, for the sun was setting. Steam began to puff out of Sakura's ears. "HHHHOOOOOEEEE!" shouted Sakura.

Realising what she has done, Maureena jumped back and cried, "Gomene, gomene! I have a habit of kissing the people I start to like as friends…"

"Even girls?" shouted Sakura, still red-faced.

"Yeah…with the girls I give a peck on the cheek, but with the boys…" Maureena's face grew as red as Sakura's and she scratched the back of her head, "…but with the boys I peck on the lips…"

A huge bead of sweat slid down the side of Sakura head, while her eyes were the same huge circles of white. "Are you sure you don't do _more_ than _peck_?" Sakura continued, a dirty thought in her mind. Maureena stopped scratching her head and even her eyes turned into circles of white, only smaller. She looked up at Sakura. For a moment, they stared at each other, that dirty thought hanging in their minds. Soon enough they began laughing.

"What? Did you think that I tongue them?" asked Maureena, still giggling.

"Yeah, that was my exact thought," replied Sakura, chuckling. Hearing that answer, Maureena stopped laughing while Sakura continued to snigger. Sakura noticed that Maureena stopped laughing, so she stopped too. "What's wron–?" Sakura began, until she was disturbed by the fearsome and angry expression on Maureena's face.

"I assure you, that I don't tongue them…" growled Maureena.

Sakura laughed nervously. "I was only joking!" she said, hoping that that simple lie would work.

Maureena's eyes turned into horizontals with a vertical line hanging from it. Her eyes stayed on Sakura but her head turned away a bit (**basically, it looks like this: ****¬_¬**). "You better be telling the truth…" Maureena said in a threatening voice. Sakura tried to find a different subject to talk of when she remembered it.

"Oh yeah!" she began, "Maureena-chan, how come Kero-chan is over at your house? I am really confused. I mean, Kero-chan didn't know you at all and then back at your mansion he acted as though he has known for ages now. And how come you knew there were five of us spying on you? And how come Kero-chan sensed that your aura was a little stronger than Clow Reed's?"

"Oh! All those are easy," began Maureena, "That Kero-chan is from the future. Ogano, Kero-chan and I are from the future. The Kero-chan you know is the Kero-chan from this present time. About the spying thing, I knew there were five of you spying on me because I could sense Kero-chan's little aura coming from that bag of yours. And about my aura and how it is stronger than Clow Reed's, well, it is either I really am stronger than Clow Reed or Kero-chan was sensing all of my magic at once."

"All of your magic?"

"Yes. I have the elemental abilities, thanks to being one of the many princesses on Saturn. And I am also a witch, thanks to being an outer space creature. Also I have learnt from Ogano that my kinds are called Flame Hazes. Different Flame Hazes have different powers and abilities. My people and I can change hair colour, depending on the element being used. I was born with the power of Ice, therefore, I have to work hard to gain the other elements."

"Have you got the other elements?"

"Yup! And I'll show you fire." Maureena's hair lifted into the air, as though wind was blowing from beneath her. Her long, black hair turned red and fire floated from her hair to the ground (**Like the Flaming-haired-blazing-eyed Flame Haze, Shana from Shakugan No Shana**). Not only that, Maureena's dark brown eyes turned fiery red. "Sugoi…" said Sakura. Soon after, Maureena's hair and eyes were back to normal.

"And Kero-chan probably sensed my other magic," said Maureena.

"Other magic?" said Sakura. _Gosh…how many powers does Maureena-chan have?_ Sakura thought.

"Yep. My CardCaptor magic."

"Nani!"

"Yep. That's why future Kero-chan is with me. I found 'The Clow' in my library. I was so excited in finding it that I totally forgot what would happen if I read out 'Windy' out loud."

"Wait a minute! You knew what would happen if you read out 'Windy'?"

Maureena covered her mouth with her hand, acting obvious she wasn't supposed to go deep into detail. "I'll explain more when we get home. Right now, I'm starving!" said Maureena.

"Okay," agreed Sakura, "Just let me go back to school to grab my stuff."

"Okay, but I'll be waiting at the gate. I don't want people to be staring at me. I still need to figure out a faster way to explain things for tomorrow."

"Hai!" Sakura smiled and so did Maureena. The walked back to school and there were some more questions that ran all over Sakura's mind. "If you need to ask more questions then go ahead," Maureena, as though she had read Sakura's mind.

"Well," Sakura began, "I really don't see why you have to fake who you were…"

Maureena's smiled turned to a frown, "Well, after hearing from Ogano who…or what I really was, I thought maybe if I changed myself, I could show myself Ogano was lying about me…but plainly it didn't work."

"But why a boy?"

Maureena's cheeks glowed red and she scratched the back of her head, "Well, personally, I also thought maybe by dressing as a boy, I could find out what it would feel like to be a guy…"

"Pahahahaha!" laughed Sakura. Maureena looked at Sakura with her brows furrowed but looking at Sakura made laughter escape her mouth too.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Maureena! You're back!" shouted Kero, as Maureena and Sakura entered the room.

"Hey Kero-chan," said Maureena.

"Hello future Kero-chan," said Sakura. Kero went silent and looked at Maureena.

"Haha. I told her everything," Maureena informed. Maureena sat on her bed while Sakura walked over to a red guitar she spotted near the body-length mirror. Looking at the guitar reminded of when Maureena was singing that same day. Sakura picked up the guitar and examined it. "I like how you were singing before. You're really good," said Sakura.

Maureena's face grew red. "Wh–what?" she babbled, "I–I'm not _that_ good!"

"You are! Please sing a song! I want to hear your voice again…Reena-chan."

Maureena stared at Sakura. She then closed her eyes and bent her head. She looked back up with a smile on her face. "Hai, hai," she said. Sakura walked over to Maureena, sat on the edge of Maureena's bed and passed the guitar to her new friend. Kero flew over to the pillow and sat on it. "I'm going to sing a song in English, so.." Maureena reached her hand to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She got out a bracelet and made Sakura wear it. "This bracelet is one of my inventions. It allows the wearer to understand any language spoken," continued Maureena.

"Sugoi…" said Sakura. Maureena began strumming on the strings and soon, she began singing.

_I am moving through the crowd_  
_Trying to find myself_  
_Feel like a guitar that's never played_  
_Will someone strum away?_

_She's good,_ thought Sakura as she watched Maureena play and sing.

_[Chorus:]_  
_And I ask myself_  
_Who do I wanna be?_  
_Do I wanna throw away the key?_  
_and invent a whole new me_  
_and I tell myself_  
_No One, No One_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_No One_  
_But me.._

_You are moving through the crowd_  
_Trying to find yourself_  
_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_  
_Will someone take you down?_

_[Chorus:]_  
_And you ask yourself_  
_Who do I wanna be?_  
_Do I wanna throw away the key?_  
_and invent a whole new me_  
_Gotta tell yourself_  
_No One, No One_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_No One_  
_But me.._

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_  
_You turn the light on to erase it all_  
_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_  
_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_No One, No One_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_No One_  
_But me.._

_We are moving through the crowd..._

_Maureena stopped and smiled. Sakura smiled back. Soon, the two girls began to laugh playfully, the same way two childish girls would when playing around playing Tiggy._

*Saki desu would be 'Saki residence' or 'this is Saki'

ˉWatashi no namae wa… means 'my name is…'

ºSugoi means 'awesome'

ˆArigatou gozaimasu means 'thank you'. Arigatou gozaimasu is a much more polite way than saying just 'arigatou'

**There you are. If there is still questions you want answered then put it into your review and I'll answer it on the next chapter or so. Okay! ^^ After putting up the last chapter I found two more different people reviewing. I was so surprised and happy that I don't know how exactly to show my gratitude! I bet there isn't even a word to explain how thankful I felt. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it and I'll put up the next chapter soon! Remember, if you have any more left over questions ask me in your review or PM it to me. Okay! ^^ Again, thank you!**

**Oh! And also, I know you probably didn't like how there was too much talking in it so I am sorry about that. I was just writing down what I have been imagining for a couple of years already.**


	7. From Cruel and Heartless to Kind and Chi

**Heya! This is the last chapter for this story and then it's done! After this story, that's when I start the love between Sakura and Syaoran so don't worry about anything! Lawl. One thing I hate, is when fanfiction can't fit in the whole chapter title above there...XD Oh well, at least the chapter title fits on this page. Lawwlz**

Chapter 7: From Cruel and Heartless to Kind and Childish

"I'm off!" Sakura called out as she exited her front door. Sakura then opened the gate and went out.

"Kura-chan! Ohayoo*!" chirped a cheerful voice behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to see her new friend, Saki Maureena in her Miyazawa Kaemon disguise. Sakura lifted one eyebrow and said, "Um…Mau-mau-chan…ohayoo gozaimasu*…demo, what are you doing dressed like that?"

Maureena just smiled, but small shades of red visible on her cheeks. "Just thought this is how I'd present myself to the class when we get to school and then I'd just take off the wig when I apologise and confess myself."

"Okay…" The two began to walk to school…well, actually, Sakura was on her roller blades and Maureena was on some sort of skateboard Sakura has never seen before. "What are you riding on?" she asked.

"Oh, it's called a Ripstik," answered Maureena, "It's type of skateboard from my time – the future – and its actually much better to control than an ordinary skateboard."

"Sugoi…"

Maureena was humming while Sakura was in deep thought. There was still a question Maureena was meant to answer. _I better ask now before I forget to,_ thought Sakura. "Reena-chan?"

"Yes Kura-chan?" replied Maureena.

"Yesterday, you said you forgot what would happen if you read out 'Windy' out loud," Sakura began, "Meaning you knew what would happen. How did you know in the first place?"

Maureena went side to side in a wave line with her Ripstik. "Sakura-chan…sometimes, there are some things that you cannot know until the right time has come," she said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Because if you know too much of the future than you might just end up changing it, and events that come will not be of what you expect."

"Ah…soka…°" They continued their way to school.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sakura reached out her hand to open the classroom door, but before she did, Maureena said, "I'm just gonna go to Tereda-sensei to ask him something, 'kay?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Maureena and said with a smile, "Sure!" Maureena turned away and went her way to Tereda-sensei's office. Sakura then opened the door wide and shouted cheerfully, "Ohayoo!"

"Ohayoo!" Sakura heard her classmates respond. Sakura walked up to her desk. "Ohayoo To-chan!"

"Ohayoo Kura-chan," replied Tomoyo. Sakura pulled back her chair when she noticed something. "Li-kun, dos tanoˉ?" she asked as she sat down, looking at Syaoran with a brow lifted. Syaoran wore the same he expression he had when Meiling first enrolled at the school, only this time, two beads of sweat sat side by side above Syaoran's head. "What's wrong with Li-kun?" Sakura asked, turning to Meiling.

Meiling giggled. "Syaoran hates the fact that he was beaten by a girl yesterday, in both fighting and footballˆ," she said, unable to hold her laugh as she spoke.

"Shut up Meiling! Don't rub it in!" shouted Syaoran. The door opened and Maureena took a step in. As soon as she did more beads of sweat appeared above Syaoran's head and the whole class looked at her. Maureena tried to hold back a smile and walked fast towards her seat, with a fake frown. As soon as she sat down, she bent her head and made sure no one can see the smile she's been holding back crawl up her face. Maureena loved being at the centre of attention so that's what the smile was for. After calming down, she was able to control how she was feeling. She noticed people were still staring at her. She looked up and said harshly, "Well are you people looking at? A fascinating picture in a gallery? Mind your own business!" Making all those people staring uncomfortable, they turned away and started whispering about Maureena. She turned to her Sakura and smiled, making a small, childish giggle. "That was fun!" she said in a loud whisper, just making sure no one could hear she enjoyed talking like that.

"Wow…a different character for Miyazawa Kaemon," said Tomoyo with a smile.

"All thanks to Sakura-chan!"

"'Sakura-chan'?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Mm-hm! Maureena-chan and I agreed on calling each other by our first names," Sakura explained to Tomoyo, then turned to Maureena, "Ne?"

"Hai," Maureena said with a small nod, "I may be in my Miyazawa Kaemon clothes at the moment, but that doesn't mean I'm in my Miyazawa Kaemon attitude in front of you guys!"

The group enjoyed a minute of silence when Maureena frowned and jerked her head at a couple of girls. "Have I not told you to stop looking at me?" Maureena said in a mean tone. The two girls' shoulders flinched at how Maureena spoke at them and they turned away.

Maureena turned back and while doing so, she saw Syaoran in his uncomfortable state. She already knew the reason why, since the Syaoran in the future told her about how much he hated losing to her in battle. Maureena giggled. "Oh look. Li Syaoran is embarrassed about what happened yesterday," she said, teasing him. Pulsing angry veins replaced those beads if sweat. Seeing this, Maureena giggled more. Sakura joined in, and so did Tomoyo. Meiling too. Syaoran growled.

The door opened again and Tereda-sensei walked in. After taking attendance (and hesitating to call out for 'Miyazawa Kaemon') he said, "…Mi…ya…zawa-san…has something to say to all of us…" Everyone stared at Maureena as she stood up from her seat and walked up to the front with a frown. _Centre of attention again…hold back the smile Maureena…hold back the smile,_ thought Maureena to herself. She stopped at the front and faced everyone. Maureena sighed. "Some of you saw what happened yesterday and some of you didn't but were told by friends," she began, "Ever since I came here, I was acting and I was dressed different to who I really am." Maureena removed her wig and long, black hair fell all the way down to the back of her thighs (**yes, that's how long her hair really is**). Side bangs fell loosely at the sides of Maureena's face. They were so long it reached all the way down to her shins. The class gasped in awe and surprise. Maureena's cheeks grew red. "Yeah…I'm really a girl…I am not the Miyazawa Kaemon you saw a couple of days ago. My name is Saki Maureena and I apologise for lying about myself to all of you," Maureena turned to Tereda-sensei, "And I'm sorry sensei, for being rude to you these past couple of days."

Tereda-sensei just stared at Maureena with a wide open mouth, shocked at the change of attitude. "Saki-san…" was all Tereda-sensei could say. Maureena lifted a hand to stop him from continuing and said, "Please Tereda-sensei, you can call me Maureena-san!" Maureena then turned around to face the class, "And so can the rest of you! Be comfortable with calling me Maureena-chan!"

Everyone began to talk to their friends with a surprised smile. Calling someone by their first name without the need of close friendship? "Sugoi…Saki – uh – Maureena-chan, is really nice compared to how she was before…" said Rika. Naoko and Chiharu nodded. Naoko smiled and said, "And she's also pretty! I like her hair!"

"Same!" said Chiharu.

"I can't believe a girl is actually taller than me! Haha!" said Takashi. Tereda-sensei smiled and said to Maureena, "You may take your seat now." Maureena smiled with closed eyes and shouted out cheerfully, "Hai!" Maureena then skipped all the way to her seat. She lifted her arms into the air as though she was stretching and said, "I feel much better being just me! Acting all gloomy just hurt! It hurt, hurt, hurt! Hahaha!" Hearing a cheerful Maureena made the whole class laugh (although Syaoran still has that same expression [**haha! lawwlz Syaoran!**]) .

It was recess and the group was together, along with a happy Maureena. Maureena wrapped her arms around Sakura. "Thank you Kura-chan! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this happy in a while!" Maureena shouted.

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Don't mention it Mau-Mau-chan…hehe…" she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Maureena-chan…how come you acted that way when Tereda-sensei told you, you had to wear the girls' uniform?" asked Tomoyo. Maureena's closed eyes opened up in a flash and a frown replaced her smile. She let go of Sakura's neck and crossed her arms. Before speaking, Maureena turned her head away and pouted. "I hate wearing skirts and dresses…" she said.

"Nani? Doushite◊?" asked Sakura.

"It's just how I am…can't help it if I'm tomboy…" Maureena said her words from normal volume to low whisper. The word 'tomboy' barely a breath.

"Well you have to Maureena-san," said Meiling, "School rules. It's how it is here."

"Think I'm starting to miss being in Australia. Some schools you can wear casual, others uniform – girls can wear pants if they want – and other schools you can wear casuals on certain days like on the last day of school or something."

"Cool! I wanna try being at Australia now," said Sakura.

Maureena rolled her eyes. But not a Sakura. At Syaoran. "C'mon Li-kun! You can't sulk all day just because you lost _one_ battle with me! We can battle anytime! Just because I have beaten you once, doesn't mean I can keep winning in rows," said Maureena, the smile back on her face. Syaoran glared at Maureena, brows furrowed. He scoffed and jerked his head away, "Whatever…"

"Maureena, you said you were the CardCaptor in the future…so…I was wondering…" Sakura drifted off.

"If you're asking me to help you collect the rest of the Clow Cards, it'll be my pleasure!" said Maureena, "I miss my CardCaptor days so I won't mind helping you at all!" Maureen whispered her next sentence to herself, purposely trying to make the rest hear, "Besides, as to being from the future, I know what the next card is…"

"What?" Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran said in unison.

"Really? What's the next card?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"I won't say the name of the card but I'll give a hint: it can join together a location with another," replied Maureena. The rest stayed silent, thinking of a possible card. "And according to the how you countered the Fight card, you guys definitely need me," continued Maureena.

"Wait a minute! How would you know about how we dealt with Fight?" asked Syaoran.

"I was watching guys from the top of a tree," answered Maureena.

"Hey! Even you were spying on us!"

"Tee-hee hee!" Maureena giggled as she shrugged.

"Can we see you use your CardCaptor magic?" asked Sakura. Maureena nodded, looked around to see if anyone was nearby looking, stood up and grabbed her Triple Goddess key (**lawl, instead of Star key, it's Triple Goddess**) from her necklace. She then dangled the key in the air by holding onto the necklace. A magic circle surrounded her. She let go of the necklace and Triple Goddess floated. "Oh key that hides the power of Triple Goddess, lend me your power and show me your true form. I, as your mistress, Maureena command you!" Maureena then grabbed the key and threw it in the air above her, "Release!" The key turned into a staff as it spun in the air. After its transformation, it floated in the air horizontally. Maureena grabbed her Triple Goddess and spun it in her hand (**like how Sakura does**). She then stopped spinning her staff, stopping it, pressed behind her back. She held onto the staff, one hand at the bottom end and the other at the top. The magic circle disappeared and removed the staff from behind her.

"What kind of staff is that?" asked Sakura examining it.

"It's the staff I ended up with," explained Maureena.

"Nice," Tomoyo commented.

"There are some things about the Clow Cards you don't know about. And I can help you on how exactly to catch them. So, whenever a Clow Card comes up…" Maureena summoned a small piece of paper and pen into her hand and began writing down something, "…call me!" Maureena smiled as she passed Sakura her number.

"Thanks," said Sakura, as she took the paper from Maureen with a smile back.

*Ohayoo is "good morning". Ohayoo gozaimasu means the same, only it is more polite.

°Soka means 'I see' (**I hope XD**)

ˉDos tano means 'what's wrong?' (**I think**)

ˆIt's supposed to be called soccer but in Japan, they call soccer 'football' instead

◊Doushite means 'why'

**There you are! Story finally COMPLETE! End of story! Bai bai guys! But don't worry! I'll be back with SakuraxSyaoran stories!...Next year.**

**XD**


End file.
